First and Last
by JustForTheCookies
Summary: They started going out Freshman year, to everyone's surprise. He was her first real boyfriend. Or another how-beck-and-jade-first-started-dating fic. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong> First and Last<strong>

* * *

><p>They started going out Freshman year, to everyone's surprise. He was her first real boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>She threw her books into her locker, exasperated; Lane kept making her go to his office at lunch to talk about her 'issues'. It really frustrated her how everyone assumed she had some deep dark problem just because she liked wearing black, and might go a little overboard with the eyeliner. OK, maybe she did had a, possibly, 'unhealthy' (as Lane liked to call it) relationship with scissors, but everyone has its quirks, right?<p>

She sighed as she bent over to pick up some books that had fallen from her locker. She heard footsteps, and soon enough she heard a male voice ask

"Need any help?" she looked up and saw her best friend Beck Oliver looking down at her

"No, what makes you think that?" she asked sarcastically "I just like sitting on the ground, picking up books, which combined weight would probably break my spine"

He rolled his eyes, and bent over to help her "why the good mood?" he picked the rest of the books up, and helped her getting them back inside her locker

"Oh, nothing especial, just love it when people ask stupid questions" she said simply with a mocked smile

"Are we done with the sarcasm yet? Because, I, unlike you, actually want to go to the Asphalt Cafe already"

"Well, you can go on without me; Lane is making me go to his office again"

"But, this is like the 3rd time this week, plus its Friday"

"Tell me about it" she rolled her eyes "apparently; I still have some 'issues' that need to be 'discussed'"

"I really don't see what he's talking about" Beck replied staring at her, then he quickly added "I mean sure you are a freak, but who in this school isn't"

"I know, right" she looked away, and started walking towards Lane's office with Beck walking next to her.

Normally she would have made a mean remark about how much of a freak he is, which would probably have followed by him defending himself or saying something back at her, and finishing with her hitting him or something like it. But, things with Beck have been a bit awkward since he asked her out last week, and she rejected him. It wasn't like she didn't like him back, she would never admit it but she had always had a little crush on him. But, she somehow felt like it would never work, they were too different, plus they fought all the time. They would probably kill each other by the time of their second date, that's what she kept telling herself anyway.

"So, Jade, are you doing anything—" he started

"I know what you are going to ask, and the answer is still no"

"Oh, c'mon, give me a good reason why not"

"Maybe I just don't like you" she replied icily

"OK, that was just rude" he said with mocked hurt

"I mean is not like we have that much in common" she added

"Which would only make the conversation that much interesting"

"Fine, hypothetically speaking of course, let's say we do go out, what would happen if we break up"

"We call it a fail experiment, and go back to being best friends"

"Yeah, 'cause Andre, Robbie and his stupid puppet are going to let us live this one down" she rolled her eyes

"You say it like they need to know, if it doesn't work out, we can just go on and pretend it never happened" he assured her

"You sure?" she said biting her lip

"Yes, so are we on or what?" they stopped walking, and stood just a few meters in front of Lane's office

"Pick me up at eight sharp, and if you know what's good for you, you won't be late" she said before entering Lane's office.

Beck Oliver's face broke into a smile before heading toward the Asphalt Cafe

* * *

><p>A few weeks later everyone was shocked to see a hand-in-hand Beck and Jade strolling through Hollywood Arts hallways.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes. Beck Oliver was Jade West's first real boyfriend, and hopefully her last.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My Bade one-shot! <strong>

**I hope you guys liked it, and I hope that it is a bit different than most how-beck-and-jade-first-started-dating fic**

**please review!**


End file.
